


Crawling To Your Downfall

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: F/M, M/M, crossover in one of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various parts of the manga</p><p>It was but a moment for each of them, in which they would come to know the truth of their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling To Your Downfall

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself; to write different drabbles to different songs.

: :: :

**Crawling - Sarutobi Sasuke, Yukimura/Sasuke**

He had been afraid after Yukimura touched him for the first time, that the man was seeing his namesake and not himself.

**Remedy- Yukimura Sanada, Yukimura/Sasuke**

He remembered their first time especially; that was the moment when he could finally let go of the former Sasuke, knowing that he was in love with this one.

**With You - Akira, Kyo/Akira**

He would walk through hell and back for him; he virtually had, after getting close to Kyo's enemies for him. But he would do it again in a heartbeat.

**The Sword of Damocles - Demon Eyes Kyo**

He learned the true meaning of friendship, and yes, love from them; he would not ever let them down. Ever.

**Closer to Mario (NIN/Super Mario Bros. Remix) - Akira, Kyo/Akira**

He had spent his entire life watching him from afar, trying to catch up with him. To reach him. To touch him.

**Downfall - Mibu Kyoshiro, Kyo/Kyoshiro**

Every day, every night, every MOMENT in the past four years had been for this moment. This was all for Kyo.

**Kaze wa Mirai ni Huku - Hotaru, Hotaru/Hibari (KHR!SDK crossover)**

He was like the clouds, always drifting, letting nothing tie him down. It only made sense that they would get together.

**Ice Ice Baby - Shinrei, Hotaru, implied Hotaru/Shinrei**

The fighting they did, whether with it was with each other or others, was like a dance. Fire and water blending together.

**Voodoo Too - Yuya, Kyo/Yuya**

She had roamed Japan for three years for any information she could obtain on finding him. For love this time, not for a bounty.

**Holy Diver (Killswitch Engage version) - Demon Eyes Kyo, Kyo/?**

He fought like he fucked; with skill and passion and a fierce joy that exuded from his body.

**Slither - Kyo, Kyoshiro, Kyo/Kyoshiro**

He often marveled at the stupidity of Mibu Kyoshiro; it was easy enough, after all, to see that he was in love with Kyoshiro, not Sakuya.

**Another Brick in the Wall (Pink Floyd version) - Yukimura, Yukimura/Sasuke**

Maybe in the beginning Sasuke had been a replacement for the first Sasuke, but he soon came to realize just how much THIS Sasuke meant to him.

 


End file.
